Frozen Flower At Snowfield
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Update CHAP 2. Complete. Anak kecil dengan syal usang dilehernya, tersenyum padaku di bawah salju yang dingin.Dia diam namun tersenyum. Lalu dia berkata,"Selamat siang da... mari menjadi teman da.."-Fic Angst pertama saya. TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

_Di tengah hamparan salju putih bersih, dan dilaterbelakangi awan mendung._

_Aku termangu menatap anak itu._

_Dan dia juga termangu melihatku, dengan senyum kesepian yang sarat akan paksaan._

_Ditengah hamparan salju putih bersih, dan latarbelakang hutan cemara._

_Aku menatap tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian compang camping dan usang._

_Dan dia menatapku yang berpakaian rapi dan teratur._

_Ditengah hamparan salju putih bersih, dilatar belakangi jembatan batu nan apik._

_Aku menatap punggung tangannya... yang penuh luka._

_Dan dia menatap ku terus tanpa merubah senyumnya._

_Ditengan hamparan salju putih bersih, dilatar belakangi sungai yang membeku._

_Aku menatap senyumnya yang kesepian, yang kaku bagai dipahat dengan batu._

_Dan dia menatap wajahku yang kebingungan, _

_Dalam kesenyapan yang sarat akan aura kesepian, aku termangu sambil memeluk angjingku yang menggigil ketakuatan._

_ Rambutku yang coklat, dan rambutnya yang perak, berkibar tertiup angin._

_Syal panjang yang dia pakai dan baju hangat yang kupakai, mulai basah terkena salju._

_Mata nya yang ungu dan mataku yang hijau bertemu di udara kosong nan beku._

_Lalu, bibirnya bergerak..._

"_Selamat siang... mari menjadi teman, da~"_

_Itulah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya..._

_Seorang anak kecil yang sudah merasakan kejamnya dunia._

_._

_**X-X-X_X-X-X**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hetalia: Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekazu<p>

Frozen Flower At Snowfield © Naer Sisra

Warning: AU, agak OOC, non-yaoi just friends

.

**X-X-X_X-X-X**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

.

.

Tinininit... tinininit... tinininit...

Suara weker berunyi agak keras, pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah tertidur, tiba-tiba membuka matanya, agak kaget. Dan beberapa saat kemudain wajahnya membiru.

"A-aku kesiangan!" ucapnya ngeri.

Dengan segera dia melompat turun dan mengacak-acak lemarinya, mencari sesuatu.

Dan akhirnya dia menarik satu set seragam sekolah. Dengan cepat dia mengganti bajunya, lalu cuci muka, dan gosok gigi dalam sekejap. Kemudian dia langsung keluar kamar dengan panik.

"Ahhhh! Kenapa hari ini aku kesiangan sih!" Batinnya mendumel.

Dia berlari menuju ruang tengah rumah yang teramat besar ini. Lalu ketika dia sampai di ruang tengah yang megah dengan tangga spiral kayu yang kokoh terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Seorang pemuda berambut perak yang memakai syal tebal, berdiri di atas karpet megah dengan senyum terlukis diwajahnya, namun ada aura hitam di belakang punggungnya.

"Selamat pagi Lithuania," ucapnya dengan nada kekanakan, "Sepertinya kamu kesiangan, da~ dan membuat aku ikut kesiangan juga da~~ kolkolkol..." Ucap pemuda berambut perak itu, dengan kekehan yang sarat akan aura pembunuhan, mata violetnya yang menusuk menatap mata hijau Lithuania yang mulai menggigil.

"Tu-tuan Ru-Russia, ma-maf, semalaman saya mengerjakan PR tuan..."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan temanmu ini karena minta tolong membuatkan pr-nya da~," suffix –da di akhir kalimat itu bukannya membuat suara kekanankannya manis malah menjadi horor.

"Bu-bukan begitu... tuan, ta-tapi kenapa 3 hari berturut-turut saya yang mengerjakan PR tuan, Estonia, dan Lithuania sepertinya tidak sedang sibuk..." Lithuania tidak tahu kalau kalimatnya kurang sopan.

"Heee... karena Lithuania adalah favoritku da~," Russia tersenyum sambil membenarkan syalnya yang agak miring.

Lithuania hanya bisa menempel pada tembok, meratapi nasib.

Hukum tak tertulis di rumah ini, favorit = budak kesayangan.

"Hah... ya sudah, lagipula..." Lithuania melirik ke tuannya yang masih tersenyum. "Sepertinya temannya hanya sedikit, apa boleh buat..." Lithuania memang orangnya tidak tega-an.

"Lihuania~," Russia beranjak menuju pintu keluar, bersiap menuju sekolah.

"Ya, tuan?" Lithuania beranjak menyusul Russia, naluri pelayannya refleks mengambil sweater bulu yang tergantung di dekat pintu keluar, lalu dipasangkannya ke Russia.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak ada, eh Lithuania?" Tanya Russia tiba-tiba.

Lithuania mendongak, menatap punggung tuannya dengan pandangan kaget campur bingung.

"Eh?" hanya kalimat itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun di dalam pikirannya, sudah banyak ide-ide jika Russia tidak ada di dunia. Baik yang menyenangkan maupun yang tidak.

"Ah sudah, lupakan saja, sudah hampir masuk pelajaran pertama da~," Russia membuka pintu.

BWWOOOSSHHH...

Angin musim dingin menyeruak masuk ruangan, memaksa Lithuania mengambil sweater lain yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Dia sibuk memakai sweaternya tanpa menyadari kalau Russia berbalik menatapnya.

Lithuania, tanpa sengaja dia menoleh ke pintu, dan terpana, melihat Russia berdiri di depan pintu tanpa senyum, mata ungunya yang temaram menatap Lithuania dengan sayu, salju turun di belakang punggung Russia.

.

_Dia di sana, di latarbelakangi hamparan salju tanpa batas._

_Tersenyum.._

_Tersenyum..._

_Dengan sedih..._

_._

"Lithuania... Lithuania~," Russia mengguncang pundak Lithuania, "Ayo berangkat."

"E-eh... i-iya."

**X-X-X_X-X-X**

* * *

><p>Musim dingin.<p>

Tidak ada yang dapat dilihat selain salju, salju,dan salju. Di negara subtropis hampir ke daerah iklim dingin ini, musim dingin terasa lebih panjang.

Dan di sana di sebuah taman di belakang rumah Russia, di sebuah pelataran Russia duduk bersantai di sana, dengan syal melekat di lehernya.

Lithuania, datang dengan membawakan senampan teh dengan telaten.

"Ini teh nya tuan," Lithuania meletakkan secangkir teh di samping Russia, menunduk sebentar lalu bersiap kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Lihuania~"

"Ya tuan?" Lihuania berbalik sambil memeluk nampan kosong.

"Apa kau pernah pergi ke daerah yang lebih selatan?" Russia mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan menyeruput sedikit teh-nya.

"Pernah, tuan beberapa kali, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sering mendengar, kalau di daerah selatan, hawanya hangat, betul begitu da~?"

"Betul, memang agak lebih hangat dibandingkan di sini, E-eh bukan maksud saya daerah tuan Russia tidak enak ditinggali, hanya saja..." Lihuania bingung sendiri dengan kalimatnya, dia sering salah tingkah jika bicara dengan Russia, takut salah ngomong.

"Hehehe... tidak apa-apa, memang benar disini dingin sekali," Russia perlahan memegang dadanya, wajahnya saat itu sulit digambarkan. Campuran antara sedih dan... iri?

Lithuania hanya bingung menatap ekspresi tuannya yang lain dari biasanya.

Salju mulai turun lagi, menambah volume salju yang mengendap di tanah. Kristal-kristal es, perlahan masuk ek cangkir teh Russia, melebur menjadi uap air sebelum mencapai permukaan cairan teh hangat.

"Jadi..."

Lithuania mengangkat kepalanya, dia harus selalu mendengar perkataan tuannya dengan cermat.

"Kau pernah melihat taman bunga da~?" Ucapnya, kini dia menatap Lithuania.

"E-eto... pernah..."

"Taman bunga matahari pernah?" Tanya Russia, diwajahnya kini terlukis senyuman yang lain. Kali ini senyumannya indah.

"Pe-pernah tu-tuan..." Lithuania mulai gagap karena dia tidak memakai baju hangat dan dia berdiri ditengah hujan salju.

"Pasti senang ya, hidup di tempat seperti itu, hangat..." Russia kembali menatap hamparan salju. Lalu mulai termenung lagi, cangkir tehnya kini mulai dingin sejalan dengan air teh nya. Lithuania merasa tidak ada lagi yang dapat dia lakukan, lalu dia mohon diri sebelumnya dengan membungkukkan badan ke Russia.

"Lithuania~," Russia kembali memanggil Lithuania

"Ya tuan?"

"Pernah merasa ingin melarikan diri da~?"

"KE-kenapa tiba-tiba tanya itu, ada yang mengganggu pikiran tuan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin bertanya padamu..."

Lithuania bignung harus menjawab apa, akhirnya sepertinya lebih baik jika menyenangkan hati tuannya. Akhirnya dia berbohong.

"Tidak pernah tuan."

"Oh, begitu da~, sayang sekali padahal aku sering berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari sini..."

"Eh?"

Lithuania memandang punggung tuannya. Lalu sepenggal kalimat dari tahun-tahun yang telah silam bergerak di kepalanya.

.

"_Mari menjadi teman da~"_

_Dia tersenyum terus_

_Terus_

_Hingga dia berbalik dan berlari menerbos hutan pinus._

"_Da-dah~ suatu hari kita pasti akan berteman~"_

_._

_**X-X-X_X-X-X** _

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana tentang rencana kita menyerang perusahan yang Poland pegang da?"<p>

"Oh rencana itu akan segera di sampaikan di forum diskusi perusahaan kita, tuan Russia."

"Oh, begitu, bagus. Lebih cepat kita menyingkirkan Poland akan lebih bagus untuk perusahaan kita."

Suara-suara diskusi mulai memelan, dan orang yang berdiri di depan pintu tempat orang berdiskusi tadi hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil membawa nampan berisi teh hangat.

"Russia mau menyerang Poland?" batinnya ngeri. Apa saja asal jangan yang satu ini.

Nampan di tangan Lithuania bergetar, "Poland dalam bahaya..."

"Oi, Lithuania," dua pemuda datang menghampirinya yang satu berkacamata dan seorang lagi bertubuh pendek. Mereka Estonia dan Latvia.

"Sedang apa kau disana?" Ucap Estonia sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Bukannya Tuan Russia sedang ada rapat?" Lithuania berkata sambil melirik takut ke pintu ruang rapat. Dia sangat takut dengan Russia soalnya.

"Oh, rapat tentang perusahaan ya? Pasti sibuk ya, padahal dia masih sekolah, tapi sudah mengurusi masalah perusahaan begini..." ucap Estonia yang terpotong melihat Lithuania bergetar dengan nampan yang kini penuh dengan tumpahan kopi.

Pintu terbuka, kemudian orang-orang yang menghadiri rapat keluar satu per satu, Estonia menarik tangang Lithuania yang masih diam mematung.

"Hei, minggir dari situ Lithuania..." bisik Estonia.

Semua orang telah pergi, kecuali sang pemimpin rapat, Russia.

"Oh kalian Trio Baltic, ada apa?" Russia tersenyum pada mereka bertiga.

Lithuania tiba-tiba menyerahkan nampan kepada Estonia lalu menghampiri Russia.

"Tu-tuan apa maksudnya anda ingin menyerang Poland?" Lithuania berjalan menuju tempat duduk Russia meninggalkan kedua temannya yang kaget dan ketakutan.

"Hee... bukan menyerang, tapi menjatuhkan da~."

"Bu-bukankah kita sudah sepakat kalau saya menjadi pelayan tuan, maka tuan akan melepaskan dan tidak akan mengganggu Poland lagi?" Lithuania tidak tahu darimana datangnya keberanian untuk bicara dengan nada kasar pada tuannya.

"Hm... aku tidak ingat bilang begitu, aku hanya bilang aku akan mengambilmu tidak ada perjanjian khusus da~," Russia berkata sambil menopangkan dagunya ke tangan kiri dengan senyum yang seperti biasa.

"A-anda tidak bisa begitu! Poland sudah kalah pada anda sekali, saya mohon jangan serang dia lagi..." Lithuania memohon dengan sangat pada Russia.

Russia kini menatap Lithuania lekat-lekat, senyumnya memudar.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?" tanya Russia, nadanya kini hampir tidak kekanak-kanakan.

"Karena dia adalah teman saya yang berharga!" ucap Lithuania tegas.

Russia menatap mata hijau Lithuania, ada keseriusan di pandangan matanya. Lalu Russia memejamkan matanya.

"Hee... teman ya?"

Lithuania kembali merasa aneh, kalimat-kalimat lampau menggerayangi otaknya.

.

_Dia di sana, di seberang sungai beku dengan hembusan angin dingin._

_Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam memperlihatkan bekas luka yang pedih._

"_Kalau aku sudah kuat, mari berteman da!~"_

.

**X-X-X_X-X-X**

**продолжение следует -Būti ir Toliau -To Be Continue  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Adohh...<p>

Maaf ya dipotong ditengah2 saya nggak jadi bikin one shoot, jadinya bikin two shoot,

besok pasti saya upload...

aduh aduh...

maapkanb ketidak nyamanan ini ya TT^TT

Ada yang sudi ngeripyu?


	2. Chapter 2

_Di tengah hamparan salju putih bersih, dan dilaterbelakangi awan mendung._

_Aku termangu menatap anak itu._

_Dan dia juga termangu melihatku, dengan senyum kesepian yang sarat akan paksaan._

_Ditengah hamparan salju putih bersih, dan latarbelakang hutan cemara._

_Aku menatap tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian compang camping dan usang._

_Dan dia menatapku yang berpakaian rapi dan teratur._

_Ditengah hamparan salju putih bersih, dilatar belakangi jembatan batu nan apik._

_Aku menatap punggung tangannya... yang penuh luka._

_Dan dia menatap ku terus tanpa merubah senyumnya._

_Ditengan hamparan salju putih bersih, dilatar belakangi sungai yang membeku._

_Aku menatap senyumnya yang kesepian, yang kaku bagai dipahat dengan batu._

_Dan dia menatap wajahku yang kebingungan, _

_Dalam kesenyapan yang sarat akan aura kesepian, aku termangu sambil memeluk angjingku yang menggigil ketakuatan._

_ Rambutku yang coklat, dan rambutnya yang perak, berkibar tertiup angin._

_Syal panjang yang dia pakai dan baju hangat yang kupakai, mulai basah terkena salju._

_Mata nya yang ungu dan mataku yang hijau bertemu di udara kosong nan beku._

_Lalu, bibirnya bergerak..._

"_Selamat siang... mari menjadi teman, da~"_

_Itulah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya..._

_Seorang anak kecil yang sudah merasakan kejamnya dunia._

_._

_**X-X-X_X-X-X**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hetalia: Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekazu<p>

Frozen Flower At Snowfield © Naer Sisra

Warning: AU, agak OOC, non-yaoi just friends

.

**X-X-X_X-X-X**

* * *

><p>Lithuania sedang membersihkan beberapa perabotan, dia sudah selesai mengepel dan sudah selesai menyiram tanaman.<p>

Lalu dari lantai atas, terdengar suara cempreng yang bising.

"Lithuania, ayo makannnn!" Suara cempreng itu begitu ceria sekali.

"Baik tuan America?"

Lithuania segera menghampiri America di meja makan.

Setelah kejadian yang terakhir dengan Russia, Lihuania akhirnya berpindah tuan pada Amerika.

Setelah selesai makan, Lithuania kembali bekerja membersihkan loteng. Tidak terlalu lama untuk membersihkan loteng, karena sepertinya tuan America sudah membersihkannya beberapa hari yang lalu, sambil memandang barang-barang pemberian dari Inggris. Lithuania geli sendiri melihat tuannya yang satu ini, gak bisa jujur.

"Lithuania ambilkan teh yaa!" Suara America yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari kebun bunga.

"Baik!" Sahut Lithuania, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan baik dari America, biasanya dia sering mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Russia.

Dia membawa nampan berisi teh ke kebun bunga. Lalu menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat pada America. Lithuania memandang ke sekitar. Perasaan hangat yang nyaman menjalar ke tubunya, aorma nektar bunga semerbak di hidungnya. Lalu, dia melihat ke seberang pagar rumah Amerika. Di sana, terbentang padang bunga matahari.

Bunga matahari...

.

_Dia di sana, duduk termenung menatap salju turun..._

_Turun_

_Turun..._

_Tak berhenti, dengan tatapan sendu merindukan kehangatan yang lain_

_Diam_

_Diam..._

_Mengkhayalkan sebuah padang bunga membentang..._

_Luas _

_Luas..._

_Dengan taburan sinar matahari..._

_Berlari ditengah padang itu..._

_Tersenyum dengan lepas,_

_Tanpa paksaan_

_Tanpa tipuan_

_Sehangat _

_Matahari_

_._

Lithuania perlahan mendongak ke langit biru. Jarang sekali jika dia berada di rumah Russia. Berita tentang perusahaan Russia yang _colapse_ menyebar bagaikan wabah penyakit. Dalam hatinya, dia bertanya-tanya.

"Tuan bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

**X-X-X_X-X-X**

* * *

><p>Seoarang wanita berdiri di depan Lithuania, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak dapat menembunyikan tangis yang ketara.<p>

"Nona Belarus... tenang, ceritakan dengan perlahan," ucap Lithuania sambil mengusap punggung Belarus, wanita yang pernah hinggap di hatinya.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus bicara dengan siapa lagi," Belarus tidak dapat menghentikan tangisnya, sapu tangannya sudah basah sekali.

"Tenang nona... tenang..."

"Kak Ukraine, tidak dapat kutemui karena boss-nya melarang untuk bertemu dengan dia, lalu aku hanya bisa ingat dengan mu Lithuania..." Belarus terus menangis sesegukkan membuat Lithuania iba, ada apa gerangan yang membuat Belarus yang biasanya cuek dan kejam jadi menangis tersedu-sedu begini.

"Lalu ada apa nona repot-repot kemari," Lithuania mengambil sapu tangannya, perlahan dia mengahapus berkas air di wajah Belarus.

Belarus, mulai terdiam, dia menatap Lithuania penuh arti.

"...mia."

Suara yang bagai desiran angin itu begitu mengagetkan Lithuania. Dia terbelalak sambil mencengkram pundak Bellarus. Dadanya berdebar dengan kencang.

"A-apa? Ja-jangan bercanda!" nada bicara Lithuania meninggi.

Belarus hanya menatap Lithuania sedih sambil mengalirkan air matanya.

"Itu benar..." Ucap Belarus pelan.

"**Leukemia**..."

.

_Dia di sana. Dilatar belakangi kesedihan yang mendalam._

_Mencari terang, namun terbelenggu takdir._

_Takdir, yang pedih..._

_Dia di sana. Tersenyum._

_Tersenyum menyembunyikan pedihnya_

_Mencoba untuk tegar_

_Dia di sana, dengan tubuh penuh luka_

_Dengan suara kekanankan yang pilu_

_Menerobos badai salju_

_Untuk_

_Mencari teman_

_Agar..._

_Pedihnya sedikit_

_Terobati_

_._

_**X-X-X_X-X-X**_

* * *

><p>"Hai Lithuania~ sudah lama da~," ucap Russia yang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Selang infus menancap di nadi tangan kanannya. Wajahnya begitu pucat, namun dia tetap... tersenyum.<p>

"Bodoh... bodoh sekali..." Lithuania hanya bisa berkata dalam hati, menatap miris mantan tuannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu tuan?" Lithuania masih memanggil tuan pada Russia, dia tidak dapat memanggila nama langsung setelah beberapa tahun mengabdi pada Russia.

"Lebih baik dari yang dulu, sekarang Bella tidak memaksaku untuk menikahinya, hee... lucu ya~," Russia, dengan suara kekanakannya, begitu miris.

Lithuania hanya bisa menatap Russia dengan sendu. Dia tahu dari dulu Russia tidak punya teman, sangat ditakuti adalah alasan yang sangat masuk akal untuk menjauhi Russia. Namun setelah Russia jatuh, orang-orang di sekitarnya pergi, termasuk Lithuania.

Ada sedikit sesal di hati Lithuania, kenapa dia dulu tidak menyadari kalau tuannya yang terlihat tegar dan kuat ini ternyata sangat rapuh.

"Bagaimana dirumah America? Senang?" tanya Russia.

"E-eh, ya begitulah..."

"Wah, America sering berkata tentang kebun bunga matahari, bagaimana? Bagus?" nada bicara Russia kini lain, ada semangat yang lain dari suaranya, dia terdengar sanagat tertarik dengan cerita padang bunga ini.

"Ada, padangnya luas sekali..."

"Lalu, apa kau sudah coba berlari di sana?"

"Tidak..."

"Hee sayang sekali da~."

"Tapi banyak anak kecil bermain di sana."

"Wah! Pasti mereka senang sekali, bagaimana wajah mereka waktu itu?" wajah Russia berbinar, senyumnya mengembang dengan alami.

Lithuania tersenyum, "Seperti ekspresi anda sekarang."

Russia terdiam, menatap Lithuania, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Begitu ya..."

.

Dia di sana. Duduk di tempat tidur

Berkhayal

Berkhayal tentang padang bunga yang luas

Dimana dia bisa berlari menyeruak bunga-bunga yang harum

Berlari mengejer kupu-kupu

Terjatuh dan berguling di rumput

Dan menatap matahari terbenam di balik bukit

lalu...

Tersenyum...

.

**X-X-X_X-X-X**

* * *

><p>Lithuania, duduk di samping Belarus. Menghadapi seorang dokter.<p>

Sepatah dua patah kata, dan dokter itu mengeleng.

Belarus tertunduk dan mulai terisak.

"Kakak..."

"Lithuania, tolong kakak..." Belarus meremas kemeja yang dipakai Lithuania, tampangnya kini sangat

memohon.

"Tentu." Ucap Lithuania penuh tekad.

.

Dia di sana. Duduk di tempat tidur.

Berkhayal

Berkhayal tentang padang bunga yang luas

Untuk sekedar berbaring di rumput hijau

Sambil menerawang menatap awan putih

Dan langit biru

Melupakan kehidupan

yang

kejam

**X-X-X_X-X-X**

.

* * *

><p>Mobil berdecit, salah satu ban terperosok di sebuah lubang. Hari mulai sore, mentari turun bersembunyi di balik bukit, perlahan warna hangat oranye berganti menjadi warna dingin biru.<p>

"Sial! Kenapa disaat begini!" Lithuania menggeram pada mobil yang dikendarainya. Lithuania menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah, terliahat Russia yang pucat pasi namun, matanya sedikit terbuka melirik Lithuania.

"Su-sudah sampai kah da~," ucapnya lemas.

"Sebentar lagi tuan, tidak akan lama," Keluar dari mobil, lalu menuju ke sisi lain mobil membuka pintunya, lalu menarik Russia ke punggungnya.

"Sebentar lagi tuan... harap anda tahan sebentar."

Lithuania, dengan tubuh yang agak kurus, menggendong Russia di punggungnya, dengan susah payah namun dia tidak menyerah.

"Sedikit lagi tuan... sedikit lagi..."

Lithuania berjalan terseok, dan sedikit lunglai, dia menerobos semak ilalang, dan menuju ke jalan hutan. Dia berjalan tanpa menyerah, walau di punggungnya Russia terasa sangat berat, tangan Russia terjulur kebawah, terayun pelan.

"Tolong bertahanlah..."

Hari mulai gelap, Lithuania berjalan tanpa memperdulikan wajahnya yang perih terkena duri-duri ilalang. Dirasakannya napas Russia memelan, detak jantung Russia pun hampir tidak terdengar. Dan dengan beberapa langkah penuh perjuangan.

Mereka sampai...

Sebuah padang bunga matahari yang terentang sejauh mata memandang.

Kunang-kunang bermunculan bersinar terang gemerlap, bulan purnama putih memancarkan sinarnya yang kemilau membasahi padang bunga matahari yang tertunduk lesu.

"Tu-tuan... kita sudah sampai..."

Lithuania menurunkan Russia dan menyandarkannya pada sebuah pohon.

Lithuania duduk di samping Russia.

"Tuan... lihat ini padang bunga matahari, anda sudah lama menantikan melihat ini kan, wah bagus ya walaupun bunganya agak loyo, namanya juga bunga matahari, kalau malam pasti loyo, hahaha..."

"Maaf ya tuan, saya hanya bisa membawa tuan pada saat yang kurang bagus ini, tapi lihat sisi positifnya, kita bisa melihat kunang-kunang dan lihat keatas, bulan purnamanya bulat sempurna, terasa dekat sekali bukam?"

"Tuan? Anda bisa melihat ini besok pagi, juga besok paginya, begitu pula besok paginya lagi... asal tuan harus..."

Kepala Russia tiba-tiba menempel di pundak kiri Lithuania. Membuat Lithuania kaget. Dan tiba-tiba air mata menggenang di sudut mata Lithuania.

"Tu-tuan, li-lihat di sana, indah sekali, bintang-bintang mulai muncul, ti-tidak kah anda ingin meihatnya?" Lithuania tidak berani memandang ke samping.

"Tu-tuan... jangan bercanda... aku menggendongmu yang berat itu capek tahu... tu-tuan, kumohon... ucapkan sesuatu... lihat lah tuan, lihat itu bunga matahari tuan... tuan..."

"Lithuania~," suara khas tuannya terdengar.

Lithuania segera menoleh ke asal suara. Namun yang didapatnya adalah sebuah type recorder yang tergeletak di rumput.

"E'he wah aku sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan Lithuania, rasanya rindu sekali da~ apa kau ingat? Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku temui saat aku masih kecil, uwahhh kalau ingat waktu dulu, rasanya aku manis sekali ya hehehe... bercanda~."

"Oh iya, aku mau berterima kasih dulu ya, he he, aku ternyata diajak Lithuania pergi ke padang bunga, wahh... pasti disana banyak bunga mataharinya, aku tidak dapat menunggu da~"

Lithuania tercekat, tenggorokkannya panas, perutnya sakit dan kepalanya pusing. Seakan jika dia berkata sepatah kata lagi dia akan menangis. Namun, tidak perlu bebrapa saat, air matanya mulai membanjir, menganak sampai menetes jatuh ke rumput.

"Tapi, mungkin aku tidak dapat berkata ini padamu, makanya aku rekam suaraku, aku jenius kan da~, e'he~."

"Oh iya, Lithuania, kamu memang benar-benar favorit ku loh, hehehe..."

"Karena kamu adalah teman terbaikku."

Recorder mendadak sepi, tidak ada kalimat lanjutannya hingga beberapa saat. Kunang-kunang menghampiri mereka berdua, bersinar kekuningan dengan temaram.

"Lithuania... maaf untuk segalanya... maaf karena aku sudah membuat mu menderita, membuatmu terpisah dengan teman baikmu, membuatmu merasa tersiksa, membuatmu merasa ingin melarikan diri... maafkan aku untuk semuanya..."

"Tapi, setelah itu semua, masih ada keiinginanku yang sedikit egois... "

Lagi-lagi recorder membisu untuk beberapa saat.

"**Ar norite būti mano draugas da**?~" Ucap Russia dalam bahasa Latvi yang artinya, "**Maukah kau menjadi temanku da~?**"

Lithuania hanya bisa termenung, dengan air mata yang tak dapat dibendung. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar.

_Anak kecil itu..._

_Menatapku..._

_Dan bertanya padaku..._

"_Jadilah temanku da~"_

_Lalu dia pergi sebelum aku menjawab"iya"atau "tidak"  
><em>

_Berlari ke kegelapan hutan pinus yang rimbun..._

"Tentu saja... kita adalah teman... dasar tuan bodoh..." Lithuania menoleh kesampingnya, disana Russia tersenyum dengan tulus.

.

_Dia di sana. Di padang bunga _

_Merebahkan badannya ke rumput_

_Tersenyum dengan setitik air mata _

_Berkhayal_

_Berkhayal tentang padang bunga yang luas_

_Yang akan menjadi tempat yang sangat indah_

_Untuk menjadi_

_Tempat peristirahatannya _

_yang terakhir..._

_._

_**X-X-X_X-X-X**_

**конец** **-Beigās - The End**

* * *

><p>Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaa...<p>

Benar2 saya tahu ceritanya nggak terlalu sedih, tapi saya gak bisa bikin yang lebih sedih lagi...

Dan apa-apaan kalimat yang ada di center n cetak miring itu T^T, puisi bukan nggak jelas T^T

Adoohh... saya gak bakat bikin puisi...

.

Saya terispirasi bikin fic ini dari animenya

Hetalia: World series episode 37...

Wihh nggak tahu kenapa saya berkaca2 nontonnya padahal nggak ada yang sedih

Dan sedikit merinding

Ya udah lah... bila anda bersedia untuk meriviw certita saya, maka saya akan senang sekali

*ngambil tisu*


End file.
